1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a receptacle connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals and a housing. The insulating body defines a plurality of cavities for receiving the terminals. Each terminal has a contact portion. The housing defines a receiving space for receiving the insulating body with the terminals. When a plug connector inserts into the receptacle connector, terminals of the plug connector contact the corresponding contact portions of the terminals of the receptacle connector.
The housing of the receptacle connector further has a rectangular latch mechanism which protrudes downward from the middle of a bottom of the housing. When the receptacle connector engages with a corresponding fixing device, the latch mechanism is received in a rectangular locking recess of the fixing device to fix the receptacle connector in the fixing device. When the plug connector inserts into and pulls out from the receptacle connector, the strength generated thereby concentrates on the latch mechanism so that the latch mechanism is apt to crack. Therefore, the receptacle connector is apt to fall off the fixing device.